Barrows of the Mountains
Barrows of the Mountains is a book added by Undeath. Acquisition The book can be found in two places: after the quest Scourg Barrow has been started, it will spawn on Gundar, Wynestra and Selonius. It can also be found on a table at Scourg Barrow next to Antioch. Contents The Dragontail Mountains, throughout known history has been a site of burial for the kings and noble lords of High Rock. Why such a remote and desolate place is so popular a destination for the dead is not without its significance, and through examination of these barrows and their storied pasts we can gleam must about High Rock's forgotten histories itself. Like the Nordic barrows of our neighbouring Skyrim, the tombs that were constructed throughout the mountains took advantage of their locales desolate remoteness, for protection and concealment, with the ideas their their denizens would be undisturbed in such far flung regions of the world. While time has proven that the locations of these barrows has discouraged many a common thief, sadly their isolation has not prevented the more determined tomb raiders and more unsavory types from desecrating the sanctity of these resting places. This is true all the more so for those crypts containing the buried riches of many extravagant barons and noblemen from southern High Rock, whose lure of treasure sadly resulted in the sacking of these crypts so frequently all throughout the second era. Some families were so protective of their ancestors crypts that guardsmen were required to watch over the tombs, even in the chill heights of the Dragontail Mountains, though this practice quickly fell apart due to its many impracticalities, where some guards would themselves carefully siphon off buried treasures to bolster their own incomes. More common of many high born sorceror's families were to instate powerful wards and curses throughout the tomb to dissuade invaders. Carranoth's Tomb A large tomb complex constructed for a wealthy Altmer sorcerer who served for a significant length of time as Wayrest's court wizard in 2E 635. Carranoth's apprentices purportedly erected powerful conjuration enchantments around the barrow of their master, and rumors even suggest that a thief who attempted to break entry into the crypt was set upon by angry manifestations of the icy wind itself - in case, most likely Frost Atronachs, although theese reports are unsubstantiated. In any case, it is believed that the tomb has remained undisturbed since. Inerivaus' Barrow The ancestral tomb of a powerful Breton merchant family who owned a significant amount of land within Evermore throughout the late second, and early third era. In 3E 014, the head of the family, Cynric Inerivaus was believed to have been assassinated by an agent of the Dark Brotherhood and the family never fully recovered their prominence as a rival merchant company quickly seized control in the aftermath. The crypt is believed to have since fallen into disrepair, and any treasures once held there are likely since plundered by marauding brigands from the mountains. The Mausoleum of Lithivarulon Little is known about this ancient barrow, however when it was discovered in 3E 214 in a remote mountain crevasse of the Dragontail spine, the halls themselves were noted to be almost entirely empty, including the sole sarcophagus that was found. While wild speculation and theories as to this empty barrow have been suggested, no evidence to support any claims has ever surfaced, leaving this remote mausoleum's origin and history a mystery. The Cairn of Balthimeon This crypt nestled in a wooded valley of the Dragontail Mountains was erected as a monument and resting place for the great Breton hero Kastus Balthimeon, whose records suggest led the charge against the forces of the resurgent Aldmeri Dominion in seizing Chorol in 2E 582, during the Alliance War. He is believed to have received several honors from King Emeric at the time, but was later felled in the Battle of Furious Blades in 2E 583 on the plains of Whiterun, against the combined forces of Nords and Argonians. His slver forged weapon, 'Shining Glory' which was used to strike down a dreaded Daedric monstrosity from Coldhabor, is believed to be buried with him still. Scourg Barrow On Scourg Barrow, little should be said. Since the earliest days of the second era it has been a place so cursed and feared that none sane would dare to venture there. Secluded within a howling mountain plateau in the Dragontail Mountain peaks to the southeast of Skyrim's ancient city of Markarth, it is believed to have once been a magnificient crypt. Its true name and origins are lost now, buried beneath the blasphemous horrors that haunt those regions, yet its age and remoteness of its site suggests that its depths must been sprawling indeed, and constructed by someone of great power and prestige. Scourg Barrow's history and purpose remains shrouded in mystery, but given it's ill-repute it is better it remains that way.